Hybrid
by Smithss.11
Summary: Beaker Boomer is a scientist working on Hybrid experiments. It works a little too well,and now he has to deal with his female creation who want him to make a mate for her. But as they spend more time together, they soon realize that they only might need each other.
1. Chapter 1

Beaker Boomer, a unicorn who likes science. He was a full-grown stallion with a green mane, dark blue eyes, grey coat, and a beaker cutie mark. Most ponies noticed him as the science pony who spends most of his time working on something in his house all day long.

Beaker was making something that can change the way everyone sees genetics in Equestria. He was working on a hybrid. After grabbing some DNA samples, many, many samples from different species, finally got started on his hybrid. He worked for an endless five months, but when he was done he marveled at himself. His creation was a female, he mixed together, Earth pony, Griffin, and Changeling DNA and placed it together in the new body. The appearance was very different from any creature in Equestria, a blue fur coat, it had Griffin's tail, Griffin wings, a right hoof, a left Griffin claw, a mix of pony fur and feathers that ran down her body, and Changeling eyes. She had a pony head and no cutie mark. That might have to be added.

"If this project is successful, what other hybrid combinations can be useful?" Beaker asked himself. He lit up his horn, a red aura projecting from it. He zaps his creation and waited for it to move.

One minute.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes, it has been ten minutes. Beaker decided to give up. He left the lab portion of his house to get something to drink after his failure. He used his magic to pour some apple cider, but he accidentally drops it when he heard a crash. He cleaned up his mess with his magic and trotted over to the source of the noise. He looks inside his lab to find his Creation gone. He suddenly became paranoid. He turned around to see the Hybrid that he made.

"Urghh, " mumbled the Female Creation, her green eyes glowed like fireflies, she lunged at Beaker, he didn't know if the Creation wanted to embrace or strangle.

Out of fear, he shot a magic beam at the Creation, "N-No stay b-back!"

His beam missed the Creation, instead, it hits one of the canisters, it reacts to the magic and causes an explosion. Beaker makes a force field for himself and runs out of the burning lab.

"I didn't-" Beaker couldn't say anything. He watched his house burn down. There was only one thing that was going through his mind. He hoped his Creation was dead.

Beaker had a high amount of wealth, it wasn't hard for him to buy another house. Everything was burned in the fire, but nothing really important. Only his work and equipment, every piece of notes about hybrids, and the DNA samples. It was for the best. He didn't want to create another mistake.

After Beaker bought his new house, he went to Sugar Cube Corner for a treat. He was greeted by Pinkie Pie.

"Hi, Beaky!" Pinkie greeted with a smile.

"Hey Pinkie, " Beaker greeted back sadly.

"What will it be?"

"A chocolate milkshake, and some donuts."

Pinkie gave him his treats, he slid over some bits.

"No, it's on the house silly! I heard about your house and I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Pinkie got close to Beaker, "I could offer you to stay in my room upstairs."

"That's fine, I already bought a house for me already, " Bealer got uncomfortable, he grabbed his treats and backed away from Pinkie slowly.

"Ohh, well if you need anything you can always come to me, " Pinkie said with a frown, her man slightly deflated.

"Yeah, " Beaker trotted out of Sugar Cub Corner. He knew Pinkie liked him slightly, but she is like that to everyone so it is very confusing for him to tell if she liked him or not.

Beaker trotted home and before he could walk in, Princess Twilight Sparkle flew in and landed in front of the door of his new house.

"Mr. Boomer, can I ask you some questions?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, whatever, " Beaker shrugged, he used his magic to place a donut in his mouth.

"Now, ponies have been wondering about what happened at the fire. Before and after, they say you've been doing experiments."

"I have."

"May I ask what kind of experiments?"

"Hybrid."

"Did you, steal any body parts for your experiments?"

"No, I used DNA samples and continued from there, can I go inside now?"

"One last question did you successfully complete your work?"

"No."

Twilight nods, she flew off. Beaker trots into his new home. He laid down on his couch, did the fire kill his Hybrid? He hoped that it did. He messed up, he screwed with nature. Magic wasn't supposed to be used to give life to something so crazy. Beaker would try something new, like teaching biology in a school or something. He sweats nervously, he heard a creak. He jumped. He couldn't take it anymore, he trotted out of his house to get fresh air.

"I gotta...I can't…" Beaker tried to catch his breath. "I gotta move."

Beaker moved into a small house on a rock farm. He needed to get away from Ponyville, he had to work by moving rocks, but he needed to do anything to distract him from science. He moved in with a small family called the Pies, they were related to Pinkie. Beaker was confused when he discovered that, Pinkie was happy and her family was...different. Beaker had a small room to himself, he had to work with rock tomorrow so it would be best to get sleep early.

When Beaker went to sleep he felt someone poke his with his hoof to wake him up, it might've been Limestone or Marble to wake him up to move some rocks. Beaker smelled something very different, feathers. His eyes shot open, he was now into the green glowing eye gaze of his female creation. Beaker wanted to scream, but he couldn't. They both just stared at each other.

The Creation ripped the blankets from his torso and grabbed his right hoof with her Griffin claw, she pulled him up with her seemly supernatural strength. Beaker got to his Hooves, his Creation pulled him to her and picked him up by his torso and flew out the window. Beaker became scared, he didn't like heights that much. The Creation landed somewhere on a far hill, she let Beaker out of his grasp.

"I've gained your attention, and some intelligence creator," The Creation says in a soft but stern voice.

"H-How?" Beaker stuttered, his was in complete fear.

"Despite your best efforts to try and kill me, I came back," The Creation replied. She saw Beaker trying to sneak away, but she grabbed his tail with her Griffin claw and held him upside down. "Don't run, then I would have to do something drastic."

Beaker shook in fear, his Creation dropped him on his flank.

"W-What do you want?" Beaker asked nervously.

"You made me exist alone, I went through so much pain and discomfort for who I am, I have no name, I have no cutie mark, and I have no family. Noone except you. I want a name, a cutie mark and a these are given to me, I will disappear from your life."

"Well the first two are easy, but I don't know about the-"

"Make one, make one just like me. A monster."

"B-but my lab and all of my research and equipment burned down in the fire!"

"I'll steal you new equipment, do this. If you betray me, i'll make sure no one will find your body."

Beaker shuddered at the thought, his Creation flew off into the dark leaving him in a state of fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Beaker moved back into his house in Ponyville. He needed complete privacy if when was going to do this. If not, his own creation would be able to kill him. He still didn't have his equipment, so making another Hybrid was oof the table for now. Instead, he decided to start with her name. She should name her after the first pony from myth, Eva. She could take his last name, since she was technically his daughter, but would be weird. He'll just give her the name Eva.

For a cutie mark, Beaker would have to find out what she was good at first. That might take a while. Beaker laid down on his couch before hearing a window open. He turned to see his Creation coming in from the window. She had an emotionless look on her face.

"Did you do what I asked?" She asks sternly. Beaker gulped.

"Y-Yes, your new name is Eva Boomer, you don't have to keep the last name," Beaker stated.

"And the cutie mark?"

"Wel,l y-you n-need a talent to get one! A-As long as you f-find your talent, you c-can get one!"

Eva sat down next to Beaker on the couch, she stared at him with her green glowing eyes.

"And my mate?"

"I just need the equipment and it'll be done," Beaker shook in fear.

"Good, I'm hungry," Eva stated, she stared at Beaker harshly. "I'll stay here so you won't try anything. Now make me food."

Beaker quickly trotted to the kitchen. He made some rice and beans to give to Eva. She ate them slowly.

"You aren't really hungry are you?" Beaker asked.

"I am, I just last longer than normal ponies, that's what you made me for right?"

"Umm…"

"Tell me what you made me for, " Eva picked up Beaker by his tail and held him upside down again. "Why do I live? Why do I exist?"

"I made you for...hybrid experiments. To see which best combination of DNA from different species in Equestria, please put me down…"

Eva dropped Beaker on his head, he scooted away from her in fear. Eva smirked, she finished eating her rice and beans. She stood up which made Beaker jump in shock.

"I'm going to sleep in your bed. Try anything, and I'll end you."

Eva flew up into his room, Beaker breathed deeply, he fell down on the ground in a faint making a small thud.

Beaker later woke up on his bed, Eva forcefully shoved rice in his mouth.

"You fainted, out of stress I assume. Any reason why?"

"Umm…"

"I know it's because of me, I threatened you and frightened you. Now I need you that's the only reason I saved you. But I won't try anything to hurt you unless I need to."

"That kinda calmed me down."

"Eat Creator." Eva shoved more rice in his mouth.

"Mmm!"

Beaker felt a slight wife aura around Eva, she was forceful and stoic, but she was smart enough to do what to do.

"How did you learn to speak?"

"I can adapt easily, thanks to the combined DNA and natural knowledge of the species you've mixed me with. I survived the fire that you started and lived and hid under a library castle in Ponyville. Nopony saw me, but I was able to learn easy I'm all of the books. When I heard you were moving I followed you by flying to...get revenge."

Beaker became nervous, Eva sighs and placed a hoof on his chest, which made him shudder.

"I decided that I need you, so that's why I made that deal."

Eva stretched her wings, "Now scoot over, I'm not letting you go from my sight."

"What in Celestia are y-you doing?!" Beaker saw Eva get under the covers with him. Her soft feathers touching his torso. It made him blush slightly.

"Sleeping, we have a busy day tomorrow. Now sleep." Eva pushed Beaker's head down into a pillow and trapped him down on the bed with her strong Griffin claw. They both fell asleep in seconds.

The next day, Beaker heads out to market with Eva. She was dressed in a dark cloak to hide her changeling's eyes and she wore a glove on her Griffin claw. Beaker was able to grab most of his equipment, he was almost done with the getting the stuff.

Eva was violated by one of the older Earth ponies, one large, loud Griffin roar stopped that. Beaker still wondered if she would attack him after he did this deal. Would she attack him? Beaker began to hyperventilate. Eva took notice and nudged his side which made him go into more shock.

"Creator, you need to calm down," Eva stated.

"I-I-I-" Beaker couldn't say complete words. He felt himself be picked up by Eva and carried back to the house.

They trotted inside, Eva nudged him some more.

"Get to work." She stated.

Beaker gulped, Eva sighs.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that's what your thinking, now work."

Beaker slowly got to work, after a few hours he completely recreated the station in which he made Eva. Eva helped slightly, but she mostly stood in the back staring and watching him work. When he was finished, Beaker laid on his couch. Eva trotted over to him, she sat down next to him, which made him hyperventilate even more.

"You really need to calm down," Eva stated.

"I can't," Beaker says his voice wavering.

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"I-I can't, you'll hurt me for it."

"I won't. Just tell me."

"I'm scared of you ok? After the fire, I kept dreaming of you coming into my life, controlling it for your own amusement. Killing me afterwards just so you can…" Beaker cried silently.

Eva felt remorse, she was harsh on her own Creator for something he considers an accident. He was scared, all this time she made him feel this way. She tried to touch his side, but he backed away from her in fear. Even her own Creator, feared her as a monster.

"Beaker…" Eva says softly. Beaker looked up at her, he'd never heard her say in name before. "I'm sorry, I guess I have a lot to learn about being a pony. If i'm even am one."

"You are, I didn't make you to be evil, You an choose who you can be."

Beaker gave her a soft smile, Eva went closer to him and gave him a small hug. They stayed like this for awhile before breaking away.

"I better get to work then," Beaker got up and walked to his lab, with Eva following behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The body laid on the table, it looked exactly like Eva, but it was male. Beaker was about to finish the job when Eva stopped him.

"Can we at least wait till tomorrow?" Eva asked nervously, she ruffled her wings.

"Why?" Beaker became confused, he'd thought she wanted her mate now.

"Well, I wanna make it up to you Beaker, so let's have dinner."

"Have dinner?"

"You know, hang out, talk and stuff, if you want to…"

Beaker looked at the Male Creation on the table then back to Eva. He sighed.

"Sure, I can use a break."

Eva smiled, she didn't know why she became so happy. This was her Creator, it wasn't like she was supposed to hate him, but at the same time, she wasn't supposed to like him. He wasn't evil, but he wasn't good either. He did make her and left her in a fire that he started.

Beaker started to cook dinner, but Eva pulled him by his tail out of the kitchen which surprised him.

"No, I'll cook. You'll stay," Eva stated. She went into the kitchen and started to cook, as Beaker sat down at the couch and waited.

After a few minutes, Eva was finished. She set up a table and plates. Beaker trotted over to sit down. He was that she made some rice and some vegetables. It was perfect, she cooked really well.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Beaker asked he ate the dinner slowly.

"I had to...you know...fend for myself in the forest when you left me in that fire…" Eva says slowly.

Beaker looked down, "I'm sorry about that...it's just that you-"

"Made you scared? Well, I did try to lunge after you."

"Why did you do that?"

"I guess you were to the first person that I saw, and I wanted answers. I sometimes don't know my own strength."

"I mean I didn't expect you to have super strength."

"Must be the combined DNA. How's the food?"

"Good...I haven't had anyone cook for me before, I only cooked for myself."

Eva chuckled, "Well I haven't cooked for anyone before either."

Beaker and Eva finished their dinner while continuing to talk about themselves, she mentions that she really seemed to like reading, and while she was sorting out books, she saw something appear on her flank. She flew down to Beaker who was reading and hugged him.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Beaker asked confused.

"I got my cutie mark!" Eva pointed to her flank. Beaker smiled.

"Wow! I'm happy for you Eva," He got closer to her flank, it was an open book. He stared at it for a while which made Eva blush.

"Your staring for too long," Eva says blushing, she used her tail to softly hit his face to get his attention.

"Sorry," Beaker blushed and backed away. He looked to the lab. "Well, I better get your mate started."

Beaker walked over to the lab door, but Eva stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I can't let you do this."

"Why not? It's what you wanted."

"No, not anymore, I've realized that I can live in a world with someone."

"Really? How?"

Eva held his hoof with her Griffin claw, "With you, my Creator."

Beaker blushed, "Wh-what? But you said-"

"Forget what I said, your the only other one in the world who knows what's it's like, to be alone…"

Beaker knew that she was right, he spent most of his time doing experiments than making friends. The only pony that likes him is Pinkie, and he denied her feelings for him. He was alone.

"Your right...but how do I not be alone?"

"We can be alone together."

Eva kissed Beaker's cheek, she smiled at him Beaker stared into her glowing green eyes and kissed her softly on her lips. Eva kissed back as well when they pulled back Eva giggled.

"First kiss?" She asked.

Beaker nodded, "I made you, like a child, like a daughter-"

"So? You act like we're related when we're not, I'm literally made from different DNA from other species."

"I guess your right, but we need to get rid of the Male Creation, help me?"

"Of course."

Eva and Beaker easily disposed of the body and went back inside. Eva preceded to make out with Beaker with lust-filled in her eyes. Beaker felt carried in the air and to the bedroom. Eva licked his chest and held him close.

"Wow your good," Beaker says breathlessly.

"Let me continue," Eva says seductively.

They continued into the night.

**One month later…**

Beaker came home from work, he now taught science to young fillies and colts. Eva was a housewife who cleaned and cooked for him since if she got a job she will have to reveal herself. They got married two weeks ago, Eva showed herself around Ponyville a couple of times which made some ponies turn some heads. It wasn't as bad as before, but it would take a while before they could get used to her.

Beaker came home to sweet-smelling dinner, Eva flew to him and planted his face with multiple kisses.

"Dinner smells nice," Beaker says smiling at his wife.

"I'm trying something new," Eva says smiling, she blushed and led him to the table.

Beaker sat down and started to eat, "How was your day?"

"Good," Eva smiled.

"Nopony has been messing with you have they?"

"Well...there was a couple of colts and fillies that were scared when I went to Sweet Apple Acres, but I flew away before anything bad could happen," Eva explained, she looked down.

"Well, if anyone starts to mess with you, I won't hesitate to do something."

Eva giggled, "So protective, I like that about you."

Eva trotted over to him and picked him up and held him in the air, "I got a surprise for you!"

"Really? What is it?"

Eva pointed to her belly with her Griffin claw, Beaker's eyes widened.

"A-Are you sure?" Beaker became scared.

"Yes."

Beaker trotted to their room, he slammed the door behind him. He started to cry. Eva opened to door and saw him crying. She hugged him.

"What's wrong Beaky?"

"I'm scared what will the child look like, it will be born into a world that hates them!" Beaker cries out.

"Hey," Eva lifted his head by his chin. "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it together."

"Aren't you scared? Scared that something so...crazy...will be born into a world without any permission?"

"Yes, I am, but you did the same thing to me and I'm fine."

Eva carried Beaker to their bed, "Sleep Beaker, everything will be fine."

Beaker goes to sleep with Eva watching.

**The end**


End file.
